Life's Not Always A Picnic
by castlelover100
Summary: Ryan and Gates have a talk about the events that happened at the end of Always.


**Hey guys:) I decided to jump on the train of Post-Fic's. I woke up this morning wondering how Ryan found out about Kate resigning and Esposito's leave. This is what I came up with! Tell me what you think of it:)  
**

**This is a one-shot. :)  
**

**Oh and this starts right at the end after Kate and Javier leave's the precinct and Ryan throws the book (or something).  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Castle or anyone or thing associated with it. :( **

* * *

_What just happened_? Kevin asked himself. Beckett and Esposito just left. Packed up and _left_.

_I had to tell Gates. We would have gotten in more trouble._

Ryan noticed when Esposito came out, he looked broken but sobered up when he reached his desk. "Javi, I had to," he said. Of course he had too, but no reply came from his partner. Only a cold shoulder. He saw Beckett for a split second before the elevator doors closed. He tried to give her a "I'm sorry" face, but she wasn't looking his way.

What would their consequences be if he hadn't told Gates? Esposito would be on leave, Ryan himself would be on leave (or they could be fired), Kate would be… not here anymore. Something that he couldn't bring himself to think about. But at least she's alive that's what counts. She's alive and well.

But the thing that kept nipping at the back of his mind was _They both packed up and left._

"Detective Ryan," Gates interrupted.

He lazily got up off his desk and dragged himself over to Gates' office.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "I think we need to talk detective."

He turned around and walked closer to her. "Yeah. What the hell just happened in here?"

"Beckett resigned."

His eyes went wide and he tried to speak but no words came out. Then, "She, she what?" He asked not truly believing his Boss. Gates didn't say anything. She just sat there and waited for it to sink in. "And what about my _partner_? He resign too?" he asked angrily.

"No, he's just on effective leave."

"For how long?" He rested his hand on the arm rest of the chair to his left and rubbed his right eye with the other, still standing.

"I'm not sure. I'm still working it out." 'Iron' Gates isn't all iron. She had her soft moments like now. He could tell Ryan wasn't taking this easily.

"God, this is all my fault," he said slumping into the chair to his left.

"This is not your fault, Ryan. They did this to themselves. You did the right thing by coming to me." Kevin looked up at her and she looked back at him determined to get her point across. "If you hadn't come to me, Beckett would be dead." He inhaled sharply and looked down.

He had _saved _her.

"I'm just confused." His voice broke on the last word. You can tell he's just beating himself on the inside.

They heard the rain outside getting harder and louder by every second in the silence.

"You know, life's not always a picnic."

"Yeah well it shouldn't always be like hell either," Kevin spoke angrily.

Gate's looked a little taken back. "And has it been?" Ryan looked at her.

"It has for Kate. And now this is going to walk all over her, And what about her mom's case? Will she ever solve that? I can't help but feel responsible for more pain." His eyes suddenly got filled with tears but dare they fall.

"I know how you feel."

Ryan looked up at her as if she just said something disgusting. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," she challenged. "A sergeant assaulted my Patrol partner under authority. The sergeant told me to never tell and I was torn between doing the right thing or letting him walk all over me. I did the right thing. Sergeant Travis was beyond angry at me, but I didn't care. I may not have saved my partner's life like you did, but I gave him justice."

She leaned back in her chair and studied Ryan for a moment before saying, " You can either work alone or with Karpowski. I suggest you work with someone though."

Ryan looked back up at her. " She's not Esposito."

"She's better than nothing."

"Fine. I'll work with her, but I want my partner back."

Gates let that last comment slide. "Take the rest of the day off. I'll see you back in the morning." Gates picked her glasses up saying the conversation was over and put them on as Ryan stood up and walked out.

Walking back to his desk to collect his things to head home, he thought, No, life was most certainly _not_ always a picnic.


End file.
